Love Letter
by Kyaramero
Summary: Yukino Sanada had a huge crush on Yamamoto, so it was no surprise she wrote him a love letter. What she didn't see coming, was a letter in response. YamamotoxOC REWRITTEN
1. The Lost Love Letter Is Found

**Love Letter-**

**Summary:**Yukino Sanada had a huge crush on Yamamoto, so it was no surprise she wrote him a love letter. What she didn't see coming, was a letter in response.

**Disclaimer:I don't own KHR, Akira Amano does. I only own Yuki, her mom, and any upcoming OCs. I also own this story, but who cares? Not me.**

* * *

**Letter 1-**

_Dear Yamamoto-san,_

_You probably get this a lot from girls, and you're probably tired of hearing this, but I want you to know m true feelings towards you. Ever since I saw you my first day here, I fell in love with you. Then I saw your bright, cheerful, optimistic personality, and I fell in love with you even more. I eventually found myself having weird dreams at night where we were married and had children... N-not that I was thinking anything lewd! I guess I really don't have anything other to say than how embarrassed I am right now. Thank you for taking your time to read this horrible written letter.  
_

_-Sanada Yukino  
_

"I hope he reads it... Dear God, please, even if he just takes a small glance at it. I don't care... Please..."Yuki begged, over and over as she read the letter in her head. Yamamoto was someone she had been crushing on since 5th grade, and she had finally mustered up a bit of courage to write him a love letter. Now if she could only gather more courage to actually _give_ him the letter.

"Yuki-chan! I'm coming in. I made tea and sweets."Yuki's mother called, opening the door. She held a silver tray with a slice of cake, cookies, and tea. "Writing a letter?"

"Y-yeah... Bu not just a normal letter."Yuki answered, folding the letter and putting it in a blue envelope.

"Ah, let me guess... It's... A love letter!"her mother guessed, smiling. She already knew, since all Yuki ever talked about was some cool guy at school. That, and her notebook had nothing but the name Yamamoto Takeshi surrounded in hearts on pages.

"H-how did you know?"Yuki asked, surprised.

"Mother's Intuition."her mom smiled.

"I-I see... I just hopes he reads it, otherwise I'd be a bit disappointed.. No, he doesn't have to read it, he can just take a small look at it! It doesn't matter, as long as he looks!"Yuki said, sealing the envelope with a blue heart shaped sticker.

"I'm sure if it's someone you like, he'll read it. You never pick the rude ones Yuki-chan, always the sweet and caring ones."her mother assured, causing the 13 year old to turn as red as a tomato.

"M-mom!"Yuki cried, covering her face with a pillow. She plopped down on her bed, just turning redder thinking of his sweet and caring nature. Her mother chuckled, and walked out the door.

Yuki sighed and turned off the lights. She climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_But will he read it? I'm just too scared._ She thought, thinking of the worst outcomes.

"I can do it."she repeated to herself, just enough times to put her to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning-**

Yuki was hesitating. She was shaking, she had never been so scared in her life. Not even the time when she almost died scared her more than this... And she was only standing in front of Takeshi's shoebox.

"I... Can.. Do it."she muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

"Yo!"she heard a familiar voice call out. Panicked, she turned around and saw Takeshi entering the school building, greeting his friends. She hurried over to her own shoe box and changed her shoes.

_Well that was a fail..._ She thought to herself, sighing. Not paying attention, she accidentally bumped into Takeshi, causing her to topple over. Her belonging scattered all over the floor.

"Ah! I'm so stupid!"she cried to herself aloud, covering her eyes. She quickly picked up her notebook and pencil box.

"Are you okay?"Takeshi asked, helping her up. She blushed and nodded.

"T-thank you..."she stuttered. She bowed and hurried off, leaving Takeshi confused. A bunch of girls walked past him, giggling at the scene of the klutz and the hot guy they just saw.

"That was a bit strange..."he said, shrugging it off. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a blue envelop, and noticed it was addressed to him. He picked it up and put it in his bag._ Might as well read it right? Shouldn't be rude._ And with that, he was off to class.

* * *

**After School-**

Takeshi was in his room, staring up at the ceiling.

"Man, I can't believe the day's over already..."he sighed. He then remembered the envelope and dug in his bag looking for it. There it was, sitting at the bottom of the bag, in perfect condition.

"I wonder who wrote this.."he though aloud, opening the letter. As he read it, he turned the shade of a tomato, just as Yuki did as she wrote it. "S-Sanda Yukino... Who is that?"he asked himself. He never knew anyone with that name.

Smiling to himself, he took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

* * *

**Sanada Household-**

"Where is it? ! Oh no!"Yuki cried, dumping everything out of her bag. She was searching for her love letter to Takeshi.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?"her mother asked, worried.

"I can't believe it... I lost my love letter to Yamamoto-san..."she mumbled to herself, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"It's alright dear. I'm sure whoever found it will give it to him for you."her mom tried, patting her head.

"You don't understand mom! He's never seen me or talked to me before! He'll mistake that person for me! That's why I have to find it!"she cried, starting to sob. She fell on her knees and started to wipe her eyes.

"Oh dear... Well, we just have to see what happens Yuki-chan, we don't know for sure, so we have to wait."her mother smiled, stroking Yuki's hair.

_Please God... Please help me..._

* * *

**Next Morning-**

Yuki was still upset about yesterday's incident. If she wasn't such a klutz, none of this would have happened. Today looked like rain, and heavy rain too.

She quietly walked into the school building, not making a single sound. She stood in front of her shoebox, heartbroken, and lifted the lid.

A letter dropped on the floor, addressed to her, with the name Takeshi on the other side. She all of a sudden felt her heart race, when she saw it. Yuki picked the letter up and read it to herself.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn. I don't know where I got the idea for this story... I was just thinking random things, and all of a sudden, poof! There it is, a newly written story. About Yuki... And Yamamoto. And I think I need to take a break from new ideas... Even though I have a million of em... **

**Chapters are referred to as Letter(s). Erm... I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say... (I think?)  
**


	2. Rainy Days

**Love Letter-**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Dear readers and reviewers. I have decided to re-write Love Letter. I relaized I went a little too far with this story than I wanted to... Result of watching too much Gosick and Dantalian no Shoka... This chapter will be the 2nd chapter of the story, but changed at the end. So without further adeiu...**

* * *

**Letter 2-**

_Dear Sanada-san,_

_I'm not sure who you are or what you look like, but I want to thank you for writing me that letter. I can already tell what kind of person you are just by reading that letter. You're a sweet, caring girl with a fragile heart, aren't you? Well, that's just my imagination. I can tell you aren't like those other girls who write those long, bring letters, not that yours wasn't great or long, and that's what I like about you. You're simple and you get straight to the point. Anyways, can you meet me after school on the roof? I'd really like to meet you in person and not try imagining how you look like.  
_

_-Much love, Yamamoto Takeshi  
_

Yuki's heart was beating faster every time she read a word. A smile made its way onto her face, and she was practically shivering.

"Sanada, we have to get to class."Yuki's friend Saori said, dragging Yuki off to class.

"W-wait! My shoes!"

* * *

Yuki couldn't stop smiling in class. Saori was a bit suspicious of it, because Yuki's never been this happy before, unless she had just eaten something sweet.

"Sanada... Oi, Sanada... YUKINOJI!"Saori shouted, causing the whole class to turn to them. Luckily, due to a staff meeting, it was a free period.

"What's with them?"whispered someone in the classroom.

"I don't know."

"Hey, isn't that Sanada Yukino?"

"I heard she's from a rich family."

"She's just trying to get attention, how sad."

"What a loser."

"That's.. not true.."Yuki muttered softly, blushing because of the attention.

"Now, now. You guys shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, it's not nice."Yamamoto said, defending Yuki, though he had no clue that she was the one who wrote him the letter.

Everyone shrugged and went back to their own business, not paying any attention to Yuki anymore.

"Ah, gomen Sanada... I didn't mean to do that..."Saori apologized, glaring at a group of girls that were staring at Yuki.

"I-it's fine Kotoha, you didn't do it on purpose.. So, what did you need?"Yuki asked, smiling again.

"Just wonderin' why you're so happy. You've been acting strange ever since school started."Saori answered, putting her feet on the desk.

"O-oh, really? I didn't notice..."Yuki admitted, blushing. She looked around just in case someone were listening in or watching, and moved in closer to Saori. "Actually, something big happened... Can I trust you?"

"Of course! We're best friends after all!"Saori agreed in an instant, smiling jubilantly.

"Well, this morning..."

* * *

_**Later at Lunch-**_

"Eh? ! He wrote back? !"Saori exclaimed, mouth open wide, which caused her juice box to drop, though it was empty anyways._  
_

"K-Kotoha! K-keep it down, we don't want anyone to hear!"Yuki warned. Even though they were eating lunch on the roof, someone could probably hear.

"Sorry... But, I'm so happy for ya Sanada! Your wish came true!"Saori smiled, feeling a bit emotional.

"Unn!"Yuki nodded, staring off to the other roof. That's the roof that Yamamoto and she were supposed to meet.

"Maybe he'll ask you out! Or, or, maybe he'll propose to you!"Saori laughed, jokingly. Her comment caused a tomato red, wide eyed, opened mouthed Yuki to drop her chopsticks.

"K-K-K-Kotoha! T-that's the craziest possibility ever!"Yuki cried, blushing darker. Saori simply laughed, and continued eating her lunch.

_'But that would be nice..'_Yuki thought, smiling as she slowly ate her food.

* * *

_**After School-**_

"Ja naa~ Good luck Sanada, I hope for the best!"Saori waved goodbye, as she left a smiling Yuki at the school building's entrance. Yuki waved back, and turned towards the stairs. She walked up to the door to the rood, and stopped there.

"Okay... Here goes nothing.."she muttered, opening the door to the roof.

"... Yukino... No, Sanada-san?"Yamamoto asked, surprised. _'That's the girl from class earlier..'_he thought, blushing at how he didn't even notice.

"A-ah... I-I.. I'm Y-Yukino Sanada, i-it's a pleasure to meet you!"Yuki exclaimed, bowing politely.

"Now, now, no need to be so polite. So, it was you? I would've never guessed, haha!"Yamamoto laughed.

_'I-is he serious? ! K-Kotoha called my name out at least 3 times, and I even remember a student saying my name!'_Yuki thought, sweat dropping.

"Y-yeah... S-so... I-if all you wanted to do was see me, t-then I suppose I'll leave."Yuki said, turning to the door, when suddenly, she felt Yamamoto's hand grab hers.

"W-wait! Don't leave yet!"Yamamoto pleaded, and Yuki turned back to face him, a little red.

"A-ah.. Okay..."she mumbled, and Yamamoto held both of her hands in his, causing her to turn a bit redder.

"Well... I can't exactly ask you out immediately, but... I'd really love to get to know you Sanada-san!"Yamamoto exclaimed, blushing.

"R-really?"Yuki asked. Her heart pounded faster.

"Y-yeah... It would be too sudden to ask you out... So I'll get to know you first. By then I can determine whether I really like you or not. So... Is this alright?"he asked. Noticing the silence, he assumed she didn't want that. "S-sorry... I'm not really good with this kind of stuff... If you don't want to be friends, it's alright-"

"No! It's a great idea Yamamoto-kun! Honest! I'm really happy..."Yukino said, tears dwelling in her eyes.

"T-then why are you crying?"he asked, worried.

She smiled and wiped her tears. "I'm just so happy... Is all.."she replied. "To be able to become Yamamoto-kun's friend... Is a dream come true."

Those words caused Yamamoto to blush. After a short while of awkward silence, the two laughed.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends tomorrow Sanada-san!"Yamamoto said.

"You can call me Yuki... If you'd like."Yuki smiled. Yamamoto did the same and nodded.

"Okay, Yuki-san.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the rewritten version better. It has more focus on the relationship between Yukino and Yamamoto, and less action. It also focuses on the friendships she builds with others. **

**Well, it's 11:37 at night, ciao! Next chapter up in the mornin'!**


	3. Lunchtime with Friends

**Love Letter-**

* * *

**Ohayo... *rubs eyes*I just woke up... I have to do something today around 1-2 pm, so I'm trying my best to write this without rushing. Also, you'll notice something different in this remake story~ Also I never mentioned this but the remake is during the Varia Arc. Well... A little before it.**

**Disclaimer:Kyaramero does not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano. **

* * *

**Letter 3-**

It was a sunny-yet-cold Friday morning, and Yuki was dressing for school. Autumn sure was cold, especially in Namimori.

Yuki put on her uniform which consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt, her blue sweater vest, the red ribbon, the navy blue skirt, and her favorite black thigh high socks.

"You look like a hooker."a voice said sleepily. Yuki turned around and saw her brother Jun, standing at the doorway, yawning.

"Onii-san!"Yuki cried, blushing madly. Her older brother just chuckled and made an innocent looking face.

"I was kidding Yuki-chan. You'd better hurry or you won't have time for breakfast."Jun said, and with a little wave of the hand, he walked away.

"Hmph... I don't look like a hooker! ... Do I?"Yuki asked herself worriedly, looking at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she slipped off her socks and put on tights instead.

About 10 minutes later, Yuki trotted down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking, and her brother was waiting for the food to be done. She took a seat next to him and checked her phone.

Unlike every other girl in the world, Yuki had only 4 contacts in her phone. Mom, Jun, Kotoha, and Nii-san.

"Arara~ You seem pretty happy today Yuki-chan. Did something happen?"Yuki's mom asked, placing the freshly made breakfast on the table. A slight blush crossed her cheeks, and her fingers fidgeted.

"No, not really."she lied. Jun and her mom exchanged glances before shrugging. Whether or not Yuki wanted to tell them was up to her, so they wouldn't ask.

* * *

**Lunchtime...**

It was lunchtime, and unfortunately for Yuki, Saori was absent, so she'd have to eat lunch alone. Sighing, Yuki grabbed her bento and walked to the rooftop. She opened the door and saw Yamamoto there, along with the equally popular Gokudera, and not so popular Tsuna. The trio turned around to see who it was, and upon seeing her, Yamamoto smiled.

"Yuki-chan! What brings you up here?"he asked, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"U-uh... Kotoha is absent, s-so I decided to eat lunch up here, alone..."Yuki answered. Man was she a loner. And now, Yamamoto knew that.

"That's no fun Yuki-chan. You shouldn't eat alone. Food tastes better when you eat it with friends. Why don't you come join us?"Yamamoto offered.

"O-oh no, I couldn't intrude. It's usually just you three right? I don't want to bother you."Yuki protested.

"That's not true, right guys?"Yamamoto asked, turning to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"I-it's no trouble at all."Tsuna replied with a smile.

"If Juudaime says it's alright, then fine."Gokudera said, continuing with his lunch.

"See? Come on Yuki-chan."Yamamoto said, leading Yuki over to the group. She slowly sat down, for if she did it hurriedly, there would be a very good possibility her skirt would flip up.

"Okay Yuki-chan, this is Tsuna and Gokudera."Yamamoto introduced the two. Tsuna smiled softly at Yuki, while Gokudera didn't even bother to look at her.

"I know who they are... You and Gokudera-san are very popular... A-and Sawada-san in his own way..."Yuki said, picking at her lunch.

"Ah well then, Gokudera, Tsuna, this is Sanada Yukino, from our class."Yamamoto said, patting Yuki's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Yukino-san."Tsuna smiled, a little nervous. _'Does she think I'm lame like everyone else?'_ he thought worriedly.

"You too Sawada-san. I-I'm glad to be able to meet Yamamoto-kun's friends. I was surprised a little when you had that duel with Mochida-senpai. to be honest... You're actually really cool..."Yuki said quietly. It was true. She was there to witness Tsuna defeating the oh-so-mighty Mochida. ever since then, Tsuna was one of her many idols in the school. First being Yamamoto of course.

"R-really? You think so? Thanks..."Tsuna blushed.

"S-seriously? Juudaime... I'm sorry I wasn't here to witness your greatness in defeating someone!"Gokudera apologized. "You!"Gokudera pointed to Yuki, who, startled, dropped her chopsticks.

"Y-yes?"she cried, frightened.

"Tell me everything!"Gokudera demanded.

"O-okay... U-uh... Well, it all started when Sawada-san came up to Kyoko Sasagawa in his underwear and confessed to her... Mochida-senpai was there, and challenged Sawada-san to a duel. On the day of the duel, Mochida-senpai was really winning, until out of nowhere, Sawada-san's clothes ripped, leaving him in his underwear again."Yuki explained. Gokudera listened attentively and nodded. Yuki continued, "By then, Sawada-san went into awesome mode and defeated Mochida-senpai! But... That's all I really remember."

"Wow! Is this true Juudaime?"Gokudera asked, very excited.

"W-well... Yeah..."Tsuna replied, ashamed that Yuki remembered the whole underpants part.

"Haha! It was cool!"Yamamoto chimed in.

"Yeah."Yuki nodded in agreement. After a while, the conversation died out, leaving the four in an awkward silence. Then it hit Yamamoto.

"Hey!"Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What is it Yamamoto-kun?"Tsuna asked.

"Why don't we all go on a picnic? You, Gokudera, the kids, and the others! We can go on Sunday!"Yamamoto said.

"That sounds like a great idea!"Tsuna said. _'And maybe Kyoko will come too!'_ he thought to himself, getting happier every second.

"Only if Juudaime is going."Gokudera said."

"And Yuki-chan can come too!"Yamamoto smiled. Yuki's heart pounded.

"R-really?"she asked. "I can come?"

"Of course! We're friends, aren't we?"Yamamoto said with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah..."Yuki replied, blushing.

"Then you'll come?"he asked again, just to be sure.

"I-I'll definitely... Be there."she muttered quietly. As if on cue, the bell rang, and the four headed to class, talking about the picnic.

* * *

**Wahhhh... I think it's so nostalgic writing it how I actually planned on writing it! Please share any ideas or whatever with me! I'd love to hear, or just comment! Don't forget to fav! Also, Yukino's birthday is soon, so I'll be sure to draw a picture of her for you all and post it on my profile. (It's December 24th for all of you who don't know or forgot.) Ciao!**

**SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE OLD LOVE LETTER: Squalo still is her older brother in this story, however, he will not be introduced until I start the actual Varia Arc. This will also cause problems among Yuki and the others, being that her older brother is from the Varia.**


	4. Picnicking with Friends

**Love Letter-**

* * *

**Ugh... I'm sick, so I stayed home today, but I don't mind... the only thing I mind is medicine... And Guess who's birthday is today~**

**Yuki:Who's?**

**... You're the most air headed OC I've ever had.**

**Yuki:Eh?**

**Excuse me as I go slap some sense into her.**

**Disclaimer:The ill Kyaramero does not own KHR... Well, the healthy one doesn't either, but.. You get the point.**

* * *

**Letter 4-**

Sunday Morning, Yuki was up early. She sat inside her small walk-in closet, not being able to decide what to wear.

"Hmm... I probably should have thought of this last night."she sighed. 'I don't want to look to girly, and I don't want to look too... Me.' she thought. Whatever she meant by 'me' is up to you, however...

"Yuki-chan, mom says to make sure you bring sunscreen."Jun said, standing at his usual place at the door.

"Nii-san... Can I ask you a question?"Yuki pleaded, eyes like a puppies. Unable to resist his sister's cuteness*****, Jun nodded.

"S-sure! As long as it's not relationship problems. I'm not good with those."he admitted bluntly.

"W-well... What kind of clothes suit me?"she asked.

"Huh? Clothes? Of all things... Clothes..."Jun sighed. Putting aside his dirty thoughts, he decided to actually help his sister, since it was important to her. Well, that, and he didn't want to hear another word about Yamamoto.

Jun walked into Yuki's closet and picked out the articles of clothing he thought would be best, throwing other articles of clothing onto the floor too. Shoving the clothes into Yuki's hands, Jun hurried outside the closet so she could change. After a while, Yuki opened the closet door...

"N-Nii-san... Are you sure these clothes look nice?"Yuki asked worriedly. Jun had picked out a red cardigan, a black short sleeved dress shirt, black shorts, and black tights.

"Wah! I have such good taste!"Jun exclaimed, high fiving himself. Yuki smiled at her enthusiastic brother and nodded.

"Nii-san, you're the best!"she said. "Ah! Do you want to come too?"she asked with a big smile.

"But aren't you going on a date?"Jun asked, causing Yuki to turn tomato red

"N-no! I-it's just a group hangout! S-Sawada-san and Gokudera-san will be there too!"Yuki exclaimed.

"So... You're telling me.. You're going on a picnic with _just_ guys? In that case, I _will_ be attending the picnic!"Jun said, stomping off into his room, leaving Yuki confused.

* * *

**Namimori Park...**

The siblings had just arrived in the nick of time, and were greeted by Yamamoto and the others.

"Ah! Sasagawa-senpai and Kyoko-san are here too?"Yuki asked, surprised.

"Yep!"Yamamoto replied. Miura Haru, Bianchi (wearing goggles), Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Hana Kurokawa, and Dino (who came to visit) were there.

"Wow.. There sure are a lot more people than I expected there to be."Jun said to himself quietly.

"Ah! Yukino-san! You came too?"Kyoko asked, running over to Yuki.

"E-eh? Uh, y-yeah.. Yamamoto-kun invited me."Yuki replied, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"I see. Oh! Have you met Haru-chan yet?"Kyoko asked.

"Who-"Yuki was cut off by none other than Haru herself.

"I'm Miura Haru! A friend of Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan!"Haru exclaimed.

"A-ah... I see. I'm Sanada Yukino."Yuki said.

"Haru will be your friend too!"Haru smiled, hugging Yuki in a tight squeeze. Yuki blushed. She had made another friend today.

"H-Haru-chan, don't hug her too tight! She needs to breathe!"Kyoko scolded.

"Hahi! Sorry Yuki-chan! I just got so excited!"Haru apologized.

"I-it's fine. I'm glad to be able to become your friend Haru-san, Kyoko-san."Yuki bowed politely.

"Hahi! No need to be formal! You can drop the -san. We're friends now right? You can call me Haru-chan!"Haru exlciamed.

"And you can call me Kyoko-chan. And in exchange, we'll call you Yuki-chan."Kyoko added.

"Okay..."Yuki said softly, and a hand draped over her shoulder.

"What's going on here?"Hana asked.

"We're introducing ourselves to Yuki-chan."Kyoko answered.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm Kurokawa Hana."Hana said.

"I'm Sanada Yukino."Yuki replied. Kyoko and Haru smiled at each other, then at Yuki. "What is it?"

"You didn't stutter."Kyoko giggled. Yuki blushed. Did they really notice that?

"You all seem lively."Bianchi said, coming our of nowhere, I-pin atop her head. Noticing Yuki, she asked, "Who's this?"

"Ah! Bianchi-san! This is Sanada Yukino! Our new friend!"Haru exclaimed.

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki."Bianchi said.

"I-Pin is very grateful to meet you!"I-Pin said, bowing.

"A-ah, it's nice to meet you both too!"Yuki stuttered, also bowing. After that, Kyoko started up a conversation about going to the shopping district sometime this week.

Jun was with Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Dino.

"So you're Yuki-chan's brother? That's nice."Yamamoto said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..."Jun replied, and the conversation died out. After a while, he looked over to Yuki's group and smiled. "I'm glad."

"Huh?"Yamamoto asked.

"I'm glad Yuki-chan was able to make friends. She was always so lonely and anti-social, not to mention shy. Her only friend that I recall hearing about was Saori, and that was only 2 years ago. Now that she's made friends, I'm sure she'll be able to be more confident in making more. It's all thanks to you all."Jun said. Upon hearing this, the group blushed (excluding Dino, who arrived nearly 30 minutes ago and had/has no idea who Yuki is).

"I see... Well, we'll all make sure to help Yuki-chan make friends, right guys?"Yamamoto exclaimed.

"sure!"Tsuna said.

"If Juudaime wants to."Gokudera added.

"Friend making to the extreme!"Ryohei shouted.

"I don't see why not. I won't be here much, but I can still help."Dino said.

"Help with what?"Yuki asked, appearing out of nowhere behind Jun.

"Gah!"Jun shouted, falling over.

"N-Nii-san? !"Yuki cried, helping him up. He dusted himself off and tried to look cool.

"I did that on purpose."he lied. "And nothing Yuki-chan. What do you need?"

"Ah. I just wanted to ask if I could go shopping with Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and Bianchi-san on Monday after school."yuki replied. Jun's eyes lighted up like fireworks/

"Hanging out with friends? I don't see why not! Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get into any trouble."Jun said.

"I'll have my phone on the whole time nii-sama, you don't have to worry."Yuki exclaimed, opening up her contacts. She had already exchanged numbers with Kyoko and Haru.

Jun nearly burst into tears. "You already added their numbers? I'm so proud."he sniffled. _'He's taking this way too seriously...'_Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"Ah! Speaking of which, why don't we exchange numbers?"Yamamoto asked. Yuki blushed and nodded. Yuki exchanged numbers with Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and even Dino.

"Now if anything ever happens to you, you can call one of us and we'll come help you."Yamamoto said, patting Yuk's head. Yuki blushed, and Kyoko called Yuki over, and so she ran to the girls.

Reborn, hiding in a tree, smirked. "It's time to do some research."he said, and dodged a grenade Lambo threw at him.

"Nyuhuhuhu! I'll get you Reborn!"Lambo exclaimed, chasing after Reborn. Fuuta was hot on their tracks.

"Lambo! Don't do that!"

And the picnic went on and on.

* * *

**2 more days until the beginning of the Varia Arc...**

* * *

*** 1-Jun has a bit of a sister complex. Like... You know... "I love my imouto (little sister)!" Like... I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm sure you catch my drift.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Yuki-chan!**

**Yuki:Happy Birthday, me?**

**Hehe. Sorry, I know I said I'd post a picture, but I'm a bit busy (today's also my cousin's birthday... pssh.. I didn't base Yuki's b-day off of my cousins...) so I won't be able to post it until tomorrow.**

**Yuki:But don't worry! You all get imaginary cake!**

**Bye guys~!**

**Yuki:Ja nee!**


End file.
